Fields Of Gold 'The Oneshot Story'
by LibbyLumos
Summary: Hermione was sent back in time twelve months ago, but now she's leaving. He doesn't love her like she loves him; he's still after Lily. It hurts her too much so she has to go home, back to the future and away from the pain he forces on her. ONESHOT. COMPLETE! FULL STORY IN PROCESS!


**Time to get out Louie the Lemon because here comes a baby one ;D [a baby lemon… not an actual baby…] **

**This story just kinda popped into my head… but more on that later… for now… enjoy!**

**Fields Of Gold**

**14th August, 1978**

She couldn't take it anymore. She'd spent twelve months with him, in_ his _time, and his emotions hadn't progressed away from Lily at all.

She sighed, exasperatedly. He was still lying on his back, snoring lightly. She ran her fingers through his black hair. It was cropped short now, but it wouldn't stay that way for long.

She leant over and kissed his nose lightly and whispered, "I love you, Severus Snape," before pulling herself out of the bed, throwing on some clothes, her skirt and his old shirt, grabbed her wand, and left for the one place she hoped to take her home.

The trek to the Field of Barley was short, but it felt long. She was walking away from everything she wanted, but she knew she couldn't have him; he wanted Lily, not her. _She_ was just a side dish whilst he waited for the opportunity to try and win her back from James.

He didn't know yet; he hadn't known the prophecy was about Lily's son when he told Voldemort. She hadn't told him either. He seemed so proud of himself, stating that 'at least he was good for something.'

Tears streamed down her face as she thought over last night. It had been something she'd longed for since her second month here, but he'd ruined it.

Hermione stood at the gate and stared. She knew the thin path between the stalks so well, and it was nice to know that they hadn't changed much over the twenty years she had been thrown back in. But that wasn't a surprise. The field was never used by anyone aside from her. The farmer had died long ago, but handed the land to his daughter in his will. She was a good friend of Hermione's mother and had always allowed her to play in it when she was a child.

It had been a while since she'd been here, but she missed it.

She felt his presence behind her before he made a sound, and tensed up. She resisted the urge to look back over her shoulder and pushed open the gate, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks and walking off into the center of the field like she had that day, when she'd taken the shortcut through instead of using the path. She was a quarter of the way there before he spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!" she shouted back, refusing to look at him.

"Wait!" he cried. She stopped walking, but didn't turn around, "What do you mean 'home'? I thought you had none."

"I didn't." she replied, lifting her head to face the sun, "But I need to see my friends; they won't get through the aftermath without me."

"They've lasted a year already!" She snorted, shaking her head. He had no idea. She wasn't going to stay anymore. Last night had concluded her decision. She wouldn't let herself hurt. "So you're just going to go back then? There's nothing I can say to stop you?"

"I don't belong here." She replied, running her fingers through some of the stalks.

"What about us?" he cried, angrily, storming towards her and grabbing her shoulder, spinning her around, "I thought there was somethi—"

"Oh, please," she laughed in his face, "Don't even start on _'us'_."

"Maya?" he whispered, stepping back. The look on her face was terrifying; he'd seen her turn it on others – Sirius Black and James Potter had both suffered under its wrath – but never before had she turned it on him.

"You called out her name, Severus." She growled, holding back the tears that threatened to fall again.

He just stared at her, confused.

"Lily." She whispered, turning away from him as one, traitor tear fell, "You called out her name."

He was silent. He hadn't realized it then, but he had now. No doubt he felt guilty, but she wasn't going to let him get to her again.

"I can't stay here, Severus; there's nothing for me here." She whispered, looking towards the center, where she so desired to be right this moment. She started to walk again, "You want _her _Severus and you're never going to forget about her!"

He snapped out his trance and darted after her, "I'm trying, Maya, please don't leave me!"

She sighed heavily, muttering to herself, "I need to go back to my own time. I need to get away. I need to be _myself _again. I need to go home."

He stopped walking, "What?"

She froze as what she'd just said echoed through her ears, "I need to go home." She whispered.

"Back to your 'own time'?" he asked, turning her to face him. She was meters away from where she needed to be right now, and she could see the ball of light that she'd so curiously touched the first time hovering in the air, just a few centimeters away from her fingertips.

"Just drop it Severus—" she said, trying to pull away, stretching a hand out towards the light. He grasped her hands and pulled them to her sides, and then twisted, his body separating her from her only escape.

"Are you from the future or the past?" he asked, smirking; he knew her secret, the one everybody had been so desperate to uncover.

She was silent for a long time, "The Future."

"There's a war in the future too? Like the one we're on the edge of?"

"It gets worse there. And it lasts longer." She sighed, wriggling in his grip, "Severus, let me go!"

"Don't go back—"

"I need to, Severus! You _don't _get it!" she wrenched her arms from his and fell to the ground, sobbing, "I miss them! I miss my friends! I want them back!" he knelt beside her and ran his fingers through the mane on her head, "I've spent seven years of my life fearing for it and so have my friends. The war finally ended, Severus! We killed him! He's gone… but I'm _here_. I want to celebrate! I want to be able to smile and laugh with my friends again, like we did before hewas revived, before my friends discovered the prophecy that you overheard."

"Who's your friend?" he whispered, "The one from the prophecy."

"I can't tell you that." She whispered back, leaning into his touch. He smiled at her reaction but frowned at her answer, placing a single kiss on her forehead.

He sighed and tried to think of a few questions she could answer, "Am I still alive?"

She hesitantly nodded and Severus smiled.

The next question that sprung to mind wiped it from his face.

"Am I… Do I ever get a chance with Lily?"

She looked away from him, at the ground, "I can't tell you that."

"So no?" She was silent. "Is she still with James?"

"I guess… in a way…" she stammered. She didn't want to give too much away; he already knew more than he should.

"What do you mean?" he asked, running his thumb along her bottom lip.

"I can't tell you that."

They sat in silence for a while, Hermione watching the ball of light and Severus watching her. He wasn't sure what to do; he cared for her, but he loved Lily, right?

"Maya—"

"Stop asking me questions, Severus!" she cried, "Please! You don't know what I've been through, and bad things happen to Wizards who meddle with time!"

"But you're a witch." He pointed out, smirking.

"It's the same principle!" she growled, pushing him away and pulling herself up to her feet, "I need to go."

"Maya, please."

She glared at him again and stepped closer.

"Maya, I love you."

She froze and turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised, "That's a load of bull, Severus Snape, and you know it."

Severus's heart sank. He shouldn't have said that. A look of pain and fury had flooded her eyes and she shook her head.

"You'll see me soon," she whispered to him, touching his cheek, "But I don't know when _I'll_ see you again."

"What do you mean?"

"You hated me, always have and always will, I guess." She replied, huffing, "It's not like that's going to drastically change when I get home." She sighed heavily. He knew nothing about her really; she'd never told him her real name. He knew her as Maya Andrews. She looked hardly anything like her normal self either; he eyes were currently blue and her hair black. She'd changed herself in the hope that no one would figure out who she was in the future. "Goodbye, Severus."

"Maya, please," he whispered, "Don't leave me."

She smiled and stepped towards him, placing one, lingering kiss on his bottom lip.

"I love you, Severus," she said, "I know you don't return it, but I do. Maybe one day, you will too." She laughed lightly, "But I won't hold my breath."

With one more brush of her lips against his, she stepped back into the ball of light, leaving him to stare after her, a lone tear dribbling down his cheek.

**14th August, 1998**

Hermione landed heavily on ground, gasping in pain as her back hit first.

She let out a loud, strangled cough as she pulled herself to her feet. The ball of light was gone now, but in its place, on the ground, was her bag. She smiled and rolled her eyes, picking it up and slinging it over her shoulder. She pulled open the sides and rummaged around in the little bag, pulling out her mobile and reading the time and date.

14th August, 1998, 13:27. Four minutes had passed since she had been thrown back in time, although she'd spent a year there. Her hand lifted to her hair and she pulled out a lock in time to watch it change back to its usual brunette, the charm finally wearing off. She pulled out a small compact mirror and looked at her reflection, rolling her eyes, which had turned back to brown, and laughed quietly to herself, spinning on her heel to continue her travels.

She gasped as she met with a chest covered in a familiar, heavy, black material. She slowly pulled her eyes up to meet the familiar opal ones of Severus Snape.

"Miss Granger," he whispered, "Or should I say Maya?"

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him, her mouth open in shock. His eyes stared into hers, a hint of anger radiating within.

"Professor Snape," she said, quietly. He laughed once, harshly.

"I hardly think the formalities are needed, Miss Granger."

"Well, I think that is rather hypocritical of you, Professor."

He raised an eyebrow and took a step away, allowing her personal space. He was smiling.

"You're exactly how I remember," he whispered, reaching a hand out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, "Twenty years, I have waited. It's been so long."

"For you," she muttered, playing with the strap of her bag, "It's been seconds for me."

He was silent for a moment, just brushing a thumb against her cheek as he thought to himself. Hermione just watched him.

Then without warning, he pulled her into his chest, "Two days." He whispered, brokenly, "Two days it took me to realize what I had lost, what I had taken for granted."

She smiled into his chest, placing a hand over his heart.

"I love you, Maya," he whispered, "I love you."

She pulled away and looked deep into those eyes that held the emotion she had been looking for just minutes ago. "I love you too."

He held her for a few moments, just standing together amongst the barley, "How did you know I'd be here?" she whispered.

He smiled into her hair, "I didn't; I've come back here every years since you left, waiting for you to come back."

She looked up at him and brushed the hair from his face. Her eyes scanned his, and she seemed to like what she found, as she kissed him.

To say Severus was surprised would be an understatement. His eyes were wide and his heart picked up speed. Hermione smiled to herself as she placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. She was about to pull away when his hands went to her hair and pulled her lips back onto his.

Their kiss was rough and harsh, nothing like the gentle ones they had experienced so much in the past, but they liked it, preferred it even. They both felt it this time.

Their desperation, desire and lust grew with each passing moment, and eventually, Severus couldn't stand it anymore, lowering Hermione onto the ground, wandlessly casting a non-verbal cushioning charm.

She smirked up at him as he leant over her and raised her hands to the buttons on his robes. She raised an eyebrow playfully as her fingers brushed the first one, before she swiftly brushed her hand down the row. Every button popped open, those on his robes _and _his shirt. She grinned up at him, smugly as she pulled them off of his shoulders, throwing them in a pile behind her.

Severus leant forward and sucked on the skin of her neck as she ran her fingers down his chest, following the V of his hips towards his trousers. She unhooked the button quickly and pulled down the zip, nudging them lightly.

Severus chuckled into her neck, "Eager, are we?"

"Like you're not," she replied, breathlessly, palming lightly at his erection.

He chuckled and shrugged his trousers off, taking his boxers with them. Hermione shimmied into a sitting position, eyes wide as she took him in.

He had grown since she'd last seen him, obviously, and now he was even more beautiful.

A smile edged its way onto her face and she bit her cheek, curling a hand around his neck and pulling him towards her, stroking him with her other hand.

He groaned into her mouth as she caught him in a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip.  
"Maya," he whispered, "Maya, I won't hold out much longer if you… shit… if you carry on." He inhaled sharply and let out a low moan.

Hermione flicked her tongue against his top lip and he opened his mouth. His hand lifted to cup her right breast and he ground himself against her hand as she pumped it rhythmically.

"Maya, stop," he commanded. Hermione groaned and stilled her hand, pulling it away to grasp onto the zipper of her skirt.

His hands beat her there and pulled it down, tossing it over his shoulder.

"Beautiful," he whispered as his eyes trailed up her legs. She clenched her thighs together in embarrassment at being on full display, having forgotten her underwear in her rush that morning, but he pulled them apart, "Maya, don't," he whispered, "Don't feel embarrassed around me. You're perfect."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're supposed to say that."

He smirked and pulled her in for a kiss again, reaching his right hand under her shirt and palming at her breast.

Hermione moaned as Severus rubbed his tip against her and thrust herself up to meet him, "Please, Severus," she whispered, "I need you."

He hitched her leg over his hip and kissed her hard as he slid into her, emitting a moan from the both of them as they joined together. He felt perfect inside her and she felt perfect wrapped around him, and they moved together at a steady pace until they reached their climax.

And it was there, amongst the barley, that the two made love until night fell, Severus calling out her name each time.

**This is just a short story idea I was thinking of… I _might _make it into a full story one day, but I've got so much to do at the moment that I only had the time to write this at 1am when I was supposed to be asleep.**

**I know there's not a _full _lemon in here… but I didn't think it would need one… :) **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Review and let me know whether you think I should start writing the full story at some point because if it's not really likable then I should probably focus more on some of my other stories that I have been neglecting so badly…**

**But yeah… Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW PLEASE? **

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DO! I LOVE YOU!**

**Auralee xx**


End file.
